Errors and Questions in Bakugan Anime
Bakugan Battle Brawlers *In some episodes, Ravenoid is called Falconeer or "Falconeer Two" by mistake. *Dan says he and Shun invented the rules of the game, but there were many things he didn't know. It could be that he and Shun made the basic rules and other people assisted in the more complicated rules, but there is nothing to support this. *In The Battle Begins, Shuji holds a Darkus Stinglash with the skin of a Darkus Juggernoid. **Shuji's Subterra Mantris's front arms in ball form are backwards. **Dan is seen with Drago prior to the conclusion of the second battle with Shuji. *In A Feud Between Friends, Dan was placing another character card while he already placed that. *In Dan and Drago, Ryo said "Ability card, activate," while he was placing a Gate Card. **Dan says, "Ooh, my Saurus", when he was holding a Serpenoid. *In Runo Rules, when Runo battled Tatsuya, he threw out a Fear Ripper but the BakuPod called it a Gargonoid. **Upon remembering that Dan said he liked loin tips, Runo said "Oh great. I will probably run into Dan there". However, after Dan and Runo did bumped into each other, Runo asked Dan if he lived around there. Dan also said "So, we finally meet". It was later revealed that they knew each other since childhood. **The Bakugan in Runo's hand that she called Saurus is really a Juggernoid. **There was also a coloring mistake on Runo earlier in the episode. *Every time Drago uses D-Strike Attack, his eye horns are gold instead of red. *Sometimes Delta, Ultimate, and Infinity Dragonoid's eyehorns are gold instead of red. **When Ultimate Dragonoid flies, there's a sound like an airplane flying. *When Komba appears with Billy in front of the Brawlers after becoming one of Masquerade's henchmen, Julie points out that Komba is one of her neighbors. But later when Komba becomes Shun's "Student" and leaves Masquerade, They take him back home, but they take him to Africa. It is possible that he moved. *In Grandpa's Got a Brand New Bakugan, Runo tells Marucho to keep Shun's Skyress busy against Preyas, but Preyas was battling Falconeer. *In Duel in the Desert, Julie says "... my Bakugan can battle against you even if you don't open your Gate Card," when she should have said "... even if he's not on your Gate Card."' *In BFF Best Friends Forever, Dan used his Pyrus Ravenoid's ability, Shadow Scratch, which nullifies the opponents gate card as its second effect but Julio still opens his gate card. **Dan also says "That Bakugan just landed on your Tuskor's Gate Card" to Julie when in reality it was Komba's. *In Julie Plays "Hard Brawl", Dan says to Masquerade, "I've never seen this poser in battle!", but Dan already battled Masquerade in episodes 2 and 13. *In A Little Help From My Friends, Drago's head was yellow for one second. *In My Good Friend, when Marucho uses Preyas' "Blue Stealth" ability, he states "My Gate Card leaves your Gate Card useless." when it was really an Ability Card. **When Dragonoid and Manion are facing off, the Bakupod does not add the power the Gate Card gave to either of the Bakugan. *In Trust Me, when Julie opens the field to battle Shun, the attributes on her card are backwards. **Akira uses Centipoid again after Centipoid is defeated, which is considered illegal in the first series. *In A Place Far From Home, when Shun's Mom battles Shun, she says, "Gate Card Open, Ability Card Activate, Character!" when really she only opened a Gate Card. *In You're Going Down Clown!, Dan says:'' "Drago stand! Pyrus Mantris!"'' even though he used Mantris and not Drago. *In their first appearances, Exedra and Frosch have their attribute symbols on their Ball Form. *In Trust Me, Dan notes that he's never seen the Triple Node used before, when in reality he himself used it alongside Runo and Marucho. *In Home Sweet Home, Tuskor is seen in Runo's basket even though she used it in her battle against Lars Lion. Also, Griffon, Ravenoid, Monarus, and Terrorclaw aren't shown. *In Alice Gets Schooled, when Klaus activates '''Triple Battle and he throws Siege, Siege was holding a javelin similar to an Aquos Siege, but its attribute was Pyrus. *In The Race to Vestroia when Dan says "We will play next time we pass through, " Dan's eyes were changed to dark blue. *In Ground Control To Major Dan! Drago's wings were closed, but the open version of Drago's wings were on his back. *In the GAME OVER, When Infinity Dragonoid uses Aero Dragon, Shun said he used an ultimate Darkus ability, when it was a Ventus ability. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia General *Beginning in New Vestroia, the rules of the game no longer apply. **"How did the Vestals invent the same rules that the humans did?" is a common question by fans. The truth is that the rules are not exactly the same, as with humans to win one must "capture" three gate cards by simply winning battles, however the Vestals have a life point system, the points base level was 500 and would decrease based on the G-power difference. (Let g power =a, Bakugan's G-power=b, life points=c and life point value=d then c-(a-b)=d) also the Vestals have no Bakugan number limit while the human's limit is three. **However, it can be noted that because the Vestals were aware of the humans, especially the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, they may have learned some of the rules from the Bakugan they captured. *Tripod Epsilon is sometimes called Tripod Theta. *The whereabouts of the Vexos who disappeared into the Death Bomb was never confirmed, but Hydron said it would send them to the far reaches of the dimension. However they are presumed deceased since Hydron says "Volt, Lync, I'll be there... soon" seconds before the Alternative exploded. This could also mean that Hydron threw a Death Bomb unseen and was swallowed up by it. *Some characters say "Gate Card open" when the battle starts. *Ventus Ingram's voice is very feminine before his evolution although he is confirmed to be male. His voice then mysteriously changes once he becomes Master Ingram. *There isn't explanation as to why Preyas, Gorem and Tigrerra's power increased to 500 Gs without evolving while Hydranoid power decreased to 500 Gs. Skyress was the only one who kept her correct power level. *The Vexos said they needed the code the Brawlers had to complete the Alternative, but they finished it without the code. However they only need the code to finish it faster but since they didn't get it is took them a little longer to complete it. *The rule of capturing an opponent's Bakugan with a win of >500 points was not enforced for most of New Vestroia, but was brought back in episodes 8, 11, and 26 of Gundalian Invaders. It has not been enforced since, likely because the anime stopped keeping track of the Bakugans' G-Power. **In the second half of New Vestroia, this rule seems to not exist anymore. For example, in An Heir To Spare, Zenoheld defeated Hydron with such as massive G-Power difference, with Assail Farbros having 5000 Gs, and Dryoid being defeated with 800 Gs. In the end, Dryoid wasn't taken. Episode-Specific *In Return of a Friend, Gus activates the Gate Card Subterra Reactor by saying "Ability activate,"Subterra Reactor". *In Freedom Run, Volt says "Double Ability activate, Ghost Cell," but he only used one ability. *At the beginning of Bahasa Malaysia version of Surprise Visitor, Runo says the title of the episode instead of Dan. *In Gate Crashers, when Wired used Shower Harpoon, the Gauntlet said Altair's power went up, instead of Wired's. **When Piercian uses an ability, it shows that Meta Altair losing half of its G Power to become 750 Gs, but when Mega Nemus uses an ability afterwards, Meta Altair's loses 750 Gs, only to remain with 750 Gs. *In Unmasked, Baron's pupils were black in one scene. *In Voices in the Night, Mylene summoned Elico as Darkus Elico without its changing attribute; furthermore, Elico can only become Aquos, Haos and Subterra. *In Last One Standing, Shun tells Ingram that he "lost Skyress in a brawl like this". As Shun was the first of the Battle Brawlers to come to New Vestroia, this hints that Storm Skyress brought him there and partnered with him against the Vestals but they were defeated and Skyress was captured. This may be why Shun was so eager to save Skyress, as he did not join the Resistance when he saw Marucho first. **For whatever reason, Shun thought Shadow's Mechanical Hydranoid was the real Hydranoid, even after Shadow said that he was using a mechanical Bakugan. **In the same episode, Professor Clay says that Hades has none of the weaknesses of Altair, but Hades still has a lot of Altair's weaknesses. *In Dude, Where's My Bakugan?, Spectra calls Helios, Haos Helios. * In Brotherly Love, Spectra said "Ability activate! Ability card set! Diffuse Quasar!", when it's usually the Gauntlet that says "ability card set". *In Wall to Wall Brawl, when Dan activated Pyrus Reactor it showed Dark Hound instead of Grakas Hound. *In Reunion, after Drago and Helios got their Maxus pieces blown off of them, Spectra says'' "Maxus Helios, what is happening?" '' * At the beginning of Saved by the Siren, Ace says the title of the episode instead of Dan. * In The Day New Vestroia Stood Still, Shun activates the Gate Card Element Merge by saying: Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl! Storm Skyress descend! * In Elfin on the Run, after Preyas defeated Dryoid and MAC Spider, the gauntlet refers to Hydron as "Prince Hydron", even through Hydron himself stated that he's no longer the prince of Vestal. * In the preview of Virtual Insanity, Julie says that Billy comes along and brings Lync and Mylene, when it's Shadow and Mylene. * In Avenging Spectra, once Zenoheld uses Assail Farbros, the Lifeforce bars completely dissapear for no reason whereas in other fights, the bars remained until the battle was over. * In BT: The Final Battle, Zenoheld says that Farbros' ability "Ice Burst" freezes only non-mechanical opponent Bakugan, but in An Heir to Spare, it worked on Dryoid, who is completely mechanical, although Dryoid broke free using a heating system without using an ability. **Despite Helios using Chaos Boost Cannon, the pistons on the sides of his mouth poked out in later scenes when he was still using it. *In Phantom Data Attack, Ace said that Battle Crusher's ability nullifies Baron and Nemus's ability. He was supposed to say Piercian, not Baron, because Baron is a brawler and not a Bakugan. * In Ultimate Weapon, When Zenoheld uses Farbros' ability Hyped Cell, 'it shows Farbros in his original form for a brief moment, even though Zenoheld used the Assail System. * In ''All for One, when Helios MK2 used Twin Destructor to destroy the blasters of the Alternative Weapon System, his left eye was shown natural in a few shots. His left eye is actually mechanical. *In Final Fury, a Pyrus Snapzoid bit Knight Percival 's sword in half, but it was repaired when he destroyed the Alternative. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * In the beginning of the episodes, Boomix is on the right side of Linehalt instead of the left. * In some scenes involving Zenet in her disguise, an eye is shown under her "hat", however, in her true form, Zenet's "hat" is really a part of her body so there shouldn't be an eye there. *In The Visitor, when Dan uses JetKor he calls it "JetKor Delta", and after he equips it to Helix Dragonoid he activates the ability '''JetKor Delta, whose name he calls again. This is the same with Fabia when she uses Battle Crusher, she says "Battle Crusher Mode". ** Fabia says "Battle Gear boost! Battle Gear Ability activate!" when she was only putting on Battle Gear. ** When Fabia battles Koji, he activated an ability that he says will prevent Fabia from using abilities, but she uses one anyway. ** When Fabia activates Merlix's ability Jinx Magic, Ren's skin was yellow for a moment. * In True Colours, Fabia said that Humans and Bakugan lived peacefully on Neathia. * In Twin Evil, Zenet said that she's not going back to Neathia without the element when she's supposed to say Gundalia, she later says that the brawlers are coming to Neathia, instead of going. Also when Zenet activates Misty Solitude Dan breaks through and she says "Talk about a defective ability!" when she should have said Gate Card. * In The Secret Switch, Stoica said that Plitheon will keep pummeling Aranaut until Dan brings Drago out but it was Lythirus pummeling Aranaut, not Plitheon. ** Fabia activated Battle Crusher without touching the buttons on her BakuMeter. This also happens in Dream Escape. * In Curtain Call, Jesse calls his Vilantor Gear: "Sonic Gear". The same sort of thing happens in A New Beginning, where Ren calls Boomix: "Mega Blaster". ** This is a recurring translation error, as "Sonic Gear" and "Mega Blaster" are the actual translations of Vilantor's and Boomix's Japanese names, despite their official names being "Vilantor" and "Boomix". ** Starting from this episode, Ren calls Boomix Mega Blaster, although in previous episodes Bakumeter calls it Boomix. * In Partners 'Til the End, in one point it shows Zenet in human form on the intermission screen along with Contestir even though she has revealed her true form. ** Zenet activated a battle gear ability without using an ability card. * In Divide and Conquer, when it first showed Drago in ball form, it showed Helix Dragonoid instead of Lumino Dragonoid. ** When Sabator was battling Dharak, not one time during the battle did Sabator's hind parts fold out, excluding the feet, which can barely be seen since the feet are attached to the hind. * In Sid Returns. when Rubanoid, Drago, and Linehalt all get hit, there power levels are even so they should not have lost life points. ** Rubanoid uses a battle gear ability without Sid using an ability card. ** Battle Gear cannot be detach from Bakugans' body during a battle but somehow Boomix can detach from Linehalt easily by Drago as shown in this episode. It happened again in Dragonoid Colossus against Barodius and Dharak. * In Colossus Dharak, when AirKor attaches to Dharak Colossus, it can be clearly seen that there is not enough room. ** Lumino Dragonoid used Blaze Reflector without Dan activating an ability. * People have often questioned "Is Exokor alive?", due to its "screaming" and struggling when Kazarina was giving it upgrades. It might be alive as Dragonoid Colossus is alive too. * In Forgiveness, Dan is shown having 6 fingers on his right hand when speaking with Fabia. * In Jake Returns, Dan uses the battle gear Cross Buster, but calls it Explosix. This may be because Explosix is the name of the real toy. * In True Evolution, when the battle between Blitz Dragonoid and Dharak almost ends Dragonoid Colossus suddenly appears explaining Drago's new power although there is not shown how and why he appears.In next scene he disappears. Barodius also called Dharak Dharak Colossus before he actually attached to Exokor, Smashtor, and Riptor. ** Also, when the battle between Drago and Dharak ends Emperor Barodius said that he never saw Dharak lose before. But Sabator had already defeated Dharak in one round in Divide and Conquer before. Maybe he meant that Dharak had never lost an entire game before, for when Sabator defeated him, it was a round. * In Broken Spell, Nurzak called Sabator "Haos" Sabator. * In Destiny Revealed, Barodius is standing without sinking into the pond of sacred orb's den without a pure heart. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *In some episodes, the Life Gauge goes down some of the way, but there is no G power shown. *In Interspace Showdown, Marucho said Drago was too big to move around in the space he was battling Bolcanon in. Even so, Bolcanon was much larger than Drago and moved around easily. Also Drago could retract his wings, which he eventually did. **In the same episode, when Marucho said he wished it was like the "peaceful days" when he and Dan created the rules, but it was actually Dan and Shun who created the rules of the Bakugan game. **Later in BakuNano Explosion, it was mentioned again, however Sellon apparently knew that Shun and Dan made the game, it is unknown why. *In Mechtogan Mayhem, when Zenthon appeared in the middle of Marucho and Jack's battle, nobody knew who he was or what he was. But after the battle, Marucho says "that Mechtogan", like they had faced them before. But Zenthon never spoke during the second battle, so nobody knew he was a Mechtogan. *In A Royale Pain, Robin and Soon said the ability of each other's Bakugan. In other words, Robin said Krowll's ability and Soon said Bolcanon's ability. *Shun somehow knew what Chaos Bakugan were before the Brawlers were notified of what the Bakugan were called. *In Triple Threat, Sellon summons Pyrus, Subterra and Ventus Iron Dragonoids, however, when the scene goes back to New Vestroia, the Pyrus Iron Dragonoid changed into a Haos. **At the end of the episode, all the Chaos Bakugan were of Darkus attribute, however, in the next episode, all Iron Dragonoids and Flash Ingrams were changed into Subterra and Ventus attribute respectively. *In Interspace Armageddon, when Mutant Helios used Destroy Quasar + Dragon Force Striker, '''one of the targets was '''Bolcanon, however he was already defeated by the Ziperator of Ben and Robin. * In The Final Takedown, Razen Titan's teeth and claws are colored silver for a few seconds, when they are usually gold. ** In the same episode, when Zenthon and Zenthon Titan first appear, Zenthon is shown to be much taller than usual compared to his Titan counterpart. While in normal cases he was barely at Zenthon Titan's waist, in this scene he was well past the Titan's torso in height. *Some BakuFusion Bakugan are errored as Baku Sky Raiders such as: Radizen in Evil Arrival, and Spatterix and Stronk in Countdown to Doomsday. **In addition, Skytruss and Orbeum are not referred to as Baku Sky Raiders in The Eve of Extermination, with Shun shouting "Bakugan, stand!" * In Mysterious Bond, when Dan activates Dragon Overcannon for the first time, Fusion Dragonoid was shown only using Dragon Trasher. *In Combination Impossible, when Worton and Balista combine Marucho says that they will see how Ventus and Aquos work together when they already had with Tayghen and Hairadee. **In the same episode, when Wiseman activates an ability for Balista, the card emits a green-colored Ventus glow, when it is an Aquos ability. *In Enemy Allies and Countdown to Doomsday, Jaakor somehow used the ability Supreme Jet Shot without fusing into Magmafury, even though Shun called it a "combined ability". *In Countdown to Doomsday ''when Mechtavius Destroyer blocked Jaakor and Reptak's Jumping Attack he was seen in his original coloring, when he isn't resurrected yet. *In ''Jump to Victory, there is a scene where Dragonoid Destroyer is shown using Earth Revolver and Force Cannon at the same time, but that is impossible because it can't attack with two abilities. Also, only the attack Force Cannon was seen in attacking Volkaos. *Before the above happens, Dan states that Dragonoid Destroyer only has enough juice left for one attack, yet aside from those two attacks, he also uses Hyper Cross Cannon, totaling three attacks. *Thorak appears to say an ability called Jade Dragon when he "transforms". Fans have wondered if it's an ability or a catchphrase. *In Evil Evolution, Coredegon said that the Nonet Bakugan betrayed him and the rogue Mechtogan. However, Coredegon and the rogue Mechtogan left the Nonets for dead in the Doom Dimension, merely trying to trick Gunz. *In Evil vs. Evil, Dan said Drago once teleported out of the Doom Dimension. However, the Legendary Soldiers teleported him and the rest of the Battle Brawlers out the first time. ** When Gunz activated the ability Battle Smasher, Kodokor's other ability Combat Smasher was used. This is most likely an error. ** When Mechtavius Destroyer shoots down Betadron, Kodokor, and Mutabrid during their attempt to combine, Kodokor is seen closest to Mechtavius Destroyer, but the next frames show Mutabrid as the closer one. *In Doom Dimension Throwdown, the color of the Perfect Core of Drago, as seen in the preview, was separated to its place for one second. *In Blast from the Past, when the Current of Time shows everyone's memories, Betadron remembers the deaths of Kodokor, Stronk, and Spatterix, despite him already having escaped the battlefield before that happened. **Also, Preyas didn't move his mouth while talking to Mechtavius Destroyer. ** Blade Tigrerra somehow nullifies Mechtavius Destroyer's attacks easily even though it was now very strong and completely resurrected. *In End of the Line, when Thorak, Flytris, and Chromopod give their power to Dragonoid Destroyer, they each turn into beams that are the color of their attribute. Flytris turns into a blue (Aquos) beam, but when their power is seen going into Dragonoid Destroyer, the beam is red. Other *Most of the Ability cards that blocks the opponent from activating abilities is not effective as most of the brawlers use abilities normally. * In the Bakugan Video Game for Wii, after you beat Marduk for the last time on Story Mode, the next time you hold Omega Leonidas in your hand, his feet are set out wrong. * Many times ability cards are used twice in a battle, which was thought to be illegal. * It is unexplained how the same voice in the BakuPod in Bakugan Battle Brawlers is the same as the one in the Gauntlet in New Vestroia and the BakuMeter in Gundalian invaders. * In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, Master Ingram is referred to as a she. Also, many of the Resistance Bakugan have different or incorrect ball forms or wrong names. For example, Minx Elfin is called Dual Elfin in the game. * Also, In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, in the scene before you brawl Spectra for the first time, it shows Drago in his Neo Dragonoid ball form, when he had just evolved into Cross Dragonoid. * When Elico stands in a certain level of Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, he makes Hades's roar instead of his own. Gallery File:Frosh's_errir.PNG|Aquos symbol on Frosch Excedra_attribute_symbol.PNG|Attribute symbol on Exedra vlcsnap-2010-10-27-00h27m38s218.png|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid (notice Dan's six fingers) File:2011-08-14 0002.png|Razen Titan vs. Zenthon Titan (note Razen Titan's incorrect coloring on his teeth and neck) bberror20.PNG|Drago's yellow head error (Episode 20) a_mistake_by_cherylgebo-d2zw5xi.jpg|Baron's black pupil (Episode 12) Zenthon and Zenthon titan.png|Zenthon and Zenthon Titan (notice Zenthon's larger size than normal) Final34.PNG|The beams of the Mechtogan's power going into Dragonoid Destroyer (notice the red beam, there were no Pyrus Mechtogan) Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge